


The Party

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum 2.0 [3]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: Chase wants Tyler to go to a party with him, and for Reid's sake, Tyler agrees.
Relationships: Chase Collins/Tyler Simms
Series: Albtraum 2.0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813285
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Party

Tyler took a nice hot shower after getting back to the dorms, changing into his pajamas before going back to his room. The last thing he expected was there to be someone else when he opened the door. He jumped backwards, heart pounding, and he didn't feel comforted any bit when he realized it was _Chase_ , lounging on Reid's bed like he owned the place.

"Get off there," Tyler snapped, closing the door behind him. "What do you want _now_?"

Without budging from where he was, Chase said, "There's a house party tomorrow night."

"And?" Tyler said, even though he already knew where this was going--and didn't like it.

"And," Chase said patiently, "I thought we could go."

"You know," Tyler said, crossing his arms and leaning back against his desk, "This _still_ sounds an awful lot like a date."

Chase snorted, sitting up. "As if I'd choose to date _you_ ," he said.

Tyler refrained from asking what was wrong with _him_ , anyway, because that wasn't the point here. The point was that Chase was clearly getting something out of talking to Tyler, and wasn't at all bothered by the threat of Caleb and Pogue. Tyler just had to figure out what it was, for Reid's sake.

"I'll meet you outside of the school tomorrow night," Chase continued.

"Will you take the spell off of Reid if I go with you?"

"I'll consider it."

Considering it was better than nothing, and Tyler would take it. Maybe he could convince Chase better at the party. If anything, he couldn't possibly make it _worse_ just on his own. And aside from putting a spell on Reid, and everything else he'd done, Chase didn't seem so bad. Except for, you know, the part where he was a murderer.

"Alright. I'll go," Tyler said.

It was only after Chase had left that he realized he had no idea where the party was going to be, and couldn't tell Caleb where he'd be. He still told Caleb about his conversation with Chase though, promising he'd be careful and that he'd give Caleb the address of the party tomorrow night if he had a chance.

\-----

No matter what Chase said about this not being a date, Tyler still felt like it was, and he was just as nervous as if he was preparing for a date. Except it was being around Chase that made him nervous; Tyler never knew what to expect from him, like the incident in his Hummer.

He met Chase outside when he was supposed to, getting the directions from him for the party. Chase was as casual as if they were actually friends, which didn't do anything to put Tyler at ease. If anything, Tyler was more tense, fiddling with the rear view mirror, shifting his hands on the steering wheel.

"Relax," Chase said, "I'm not going to bite. Unless you ask." He flashed a grin.

Was he flirting? Tyler wasn't sure if he was flirting or just trying to make him more nervous. If it was the latter, he was succeeding.

"I'm not scared of you," Tyler lied, staring ahead out the windshield.

"Maybe you should be," Chase teased. "But why aren't you?"

Tyler tensed, shrugging a little. He didn't have any kind of answer prepared to back up his lie. He was bad at this kind of thing.

"Uh-huh." Chase didn't sound convinced in the slightest, but he didn't push the subject, either.

When they got to the house party, Tyler gratefully accepted a beer to calm his nerves. He knew a lot of people at the party, mostly from having class with them, partly because he was considered popular, like the other Sons of Ipswich. A couple of people expressed their condolences about Reid and wished him well soon, which had Tyler shooting little glares in Chase's direction when no one else was looking.

No amount of glaring stopped Chase from sidling up to him about an hour into the party though, when Tyler was on his way to becoming drunk--a bad idea when he was the one who'd driven them there. "How are you doing?"

"Ask me again in another hour," Tyler replied. "Also," he pointed over Chase's shoulder, "That girl wants to talk to you. She's been making eyes at you for twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I noticed," Chase said, without looking over. "I've been trying to ignore her."

"Why? She's pretty. Plus I have a class with her; she's really nice," Tyler said. He nudged Chase with his elbow. "Go talk to her."

Sighing, Chase turned to look towards the girl they were talking about, and Tyler nudged him again. "Go on."

An hour later, when Chase checked in with Tyler again, Tyler was _smashed_. He hadn't originally intended to get so drunk, but between the stress of worrying about Reid and being here with Chase, well... one thing had led to another.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Chase said, taking Tyler's half finished beer from him.

"'m fine," Tyler insisted, trying to take it back, but Chase set it on a table and blocked Tyler from it.

"You're drunk," Chase told him.

"Bullshit," Tyler said. He stepped closer to Chase, trying to reach around him to get his drink.

"You've had enough." Chase snagged his wrist, pulling his hand away.

Swallowing, Tyler looked down at their hands, feeling warm and pleasantly flushed. He knew he was drunk, because he didn't even mind Chase touching him. In fact, he looked up at Chase through his dark lashes, watching him for a moment before stepping a little closer. Close enough to feel Chase's body heat. 

Chase watched him curiously, waiting to see what he was going to do. It was hard for Tyler to tell what he was thinking, what he expected or wanted. _Tyler_ knew what he wanted, but he also knew it was stupid. Something being stupid had (almost) never stopped him before, though.

The moment seemed to stretch on into infinity, and he was only dimly aware of the loud party music and all the people talking. His focus had narrowed down to Chase, taking his face in, gaze flickering from his eyes to his mouth and back again. He was probably entirely obvious by the time he finally leaned in and kissed Chase. It was soft, nervous, and when Chase kissed him back he almost startled away.

He had expected Chase to pull away, not return the kiss, and he certainly hadn't expected Chase to let go of his wrist, wrapping his arm around his waist instead. Chase was a surprisingly good kisser, and Tyler was more into it than he'd thought he would be. What Tyler had intended to be a short kiss easily turned into something longer, something almost tender.

Tyler was so wrapped up in it that he only stopped when Chase pulled away, confusion sweeping over him. Had he done something wrong?

"You're _really_ drunk," Chase said, sounding a little breathless. "Let's get you home."

"I don't want to go," Tyler said, and he definitely wasn't in the shape to drive.

"Too bad." Chase started patting down his pockets until he found his keys, fishing them out. "I'll drive."

"It's _my_ car," Tyler insisted.

Chase raised an eyebrow, steering him towards the front door. "And when _you_ get into a wreck, Caleb really _will_ kill me," he said.

Tyler pouted, but made no more protests. Chase was probably right, he knew logically; he was really drunk and shouldn't be driving. Chase, on the other hand, had barely been drinking, as far as Tyler could remember. Not that he remembered a whole lot right now, aside from how Chase's mouth felt on his, how soft his lips had been. Tyler shouldn't have kissed him, but he was too drunk to regret it right now.

After they'd piled into Tyler's Hummer, he watched Chase quietly as he drove, taking in the lines of his face, the shape of his jaw. There was really nothing _bad_ about the way Chase looked. The opposite, in fact; he was fucking gorgeous.

"Why'd we go to that party?" Tyler asked, still watching Chase.

"Why not?" Chase replied. "Party it up while we can, right?"

Tyler was quiet for a moment, looking away. "We're not all a ticking time bomb," he reminded Chase.

"Not _yet_."

"Not _ever_."

"Whatever you say."

Tyler looked down at his hands, folding them in his lap. There was so much he didn't know about Chase, he realized. "What was it like," he asked quietly, "Growing up with these powers?"

Chase gripped the wheel a little tighter, glancing over at Tyler out of the corner of his eye. "Terrifying," he admitted. "And then exhilarating. I had no one to talk to about them." No idea what was happening to him.

"Everything should have been different," Tyler said. "No one should have to deal with this alone."

Chase laughed, but the sound was bitter. "That's easy for you to say."

"I mean it," Tyler said, a little more forcefully than he'd intended. "In three hundred years, the families couldn't reconcile? You're not your ancestors."

"Aren't I?" Chase said, turning into the school parking lot. Wasn't he just like them? Dangerous, out of control, a threat to everything the covenant stood for?

"Come on, man," Tyler sighed. "If you'd tried _talking_ to us, things-"

"Talking won't solve my problems," Chase said, cutting him off. "Talking won't stop the damage." The addiction, everything that was wrong with him.

Tyler stared out the window, taking a deep breath. On the one hand, Chase had a point. On the other, attacking them hadn't solved anything, either. Chase hadn't gotten what he wanted, and what he'd wanted wouldn't have solved his problems, anyway. It wasn't Power he needed more of, it was self-control.

As soon as they were parked, Tyler fumbled with his seat belt, undoing it and opening his door. By the time he'd stumbled out of the car, Chase had made it around the side to keep him from landing on his face. Under normal circumstances, Tyler would have pushed him away. Instead, he accepted Chase's help, leaning against him when he became unsteady. He wondered if Chase's plan all along had been to get him drunk, but _why_?

His dorm room key was on the same ring as his car keys, so Chase let them into Tyler's room, walking him over to the bed. It was actually Reid's bed, not Tyler's, but Tyler wasn't about to say a word about it.

"Sleep tight," Chase said, dropping Tyler's keys on his desk, "Don't let the spiders bite."

Tyler groaned, halfheartedly flipping Chase off.

Chase only grinned at him before stepping out and closing the door.


End file.
